The Familiar of Charlotte
by HuggableMonsters
Summary: Tabitha is an abused rich girl. Always bullied at school, her only friend being a busty girl named Kirche. As her life continues to go on, Tabitha believes that the end may be near for her; with her mothers condition getting worse and the bullies at school, she tries to overcome it. But this going to be difficult, even for her. M for violence. Horror/Friendship/Hurt&Comfort. Hiatus


**_Hi. This is going to be my first M rated fan fiction. But, its only rated that way for blood and violence. _**

**_Trigger warnings._**

* * *

_Tick._

_Flip._

_Tock._

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Flip._

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Crash._

* * *

A head of blue hair tore her eyes away from her book in favour of her closed door.

Sighing, she closed the small fantasy book, and placed it on her bedside table; shuffling over to the edge of the bed, she slipped on her slippers and straightened out her short, silk nightgown. Taking off her glasses, she also placed them on the bedside table, and walked over to the full-length mirror to make herself presentable. She took her hairbrush and proceeded to brush the few tangles in her hair out.

_She's having another episode, _Tabitha thought as she put down the hairbrush.

As she made her way to the door, it flung open nearly knocking her over as her family's personal butler came flying through her door and stopped at her feet.

"Please young mistress, its getting worse, she demands for you." He cried.

Giving a curt nod, she pushed past him and headed down the maze of halls to where her deranged mother was located. As she drew nearer, footsteps never slowing, she noticed the door was wide open and broken shards of china lay at the foot of the wall opposite. Slipping off her fluffy slippers as to not ruin them, she jumped over the river of glass and into her mothers room, only to have a plate smash against her knee.

Grunting at the slight pain in her left leg, she ignored it and cautiously made her way over to the insane woman curled in a fetal position on the chair, rocking slightly, holding a small brown haired doll close to her. As soon as she took sight of Tabitha, she began screaming again.

"No! You wont take my Charlotte! Not again! No!" She screamed, grabbing the nearest object- another china cup, and threw it at the small child.

Ducking, Tabitha dropped to one knee and made no further move. Tabitha's mother continued to shake and mutter as her eyes glazed over and no longer saw the blue headed teen. Seeing the she had stopped shrieking, Tabitha stood up, catching the older bluenettes attention again, and bowed low.

"I will come see you again later. Goodbye mother." Tabitha turned to leave, but stopped short when she heard another shriek. Tabitha whirled around only to have the doll thrown at her; she caught it.

"How.. dare you! How dare you! How dare you take Charlotte! How could you?!" Her mother screamed, stalking to the fear frozen girl. Tabitha thrust the doll out towards her and screwed her eyes shut, ready for the pain to come. And come it did.

Tabitha hit the floor with a particularly loud thud. Gripping her head, she lay on her knees and elbows at her mother threw curses and punches on the little girl. As her mother hyperventilated and caught her breath, Tabitha made to move out of the room. Sitting on her heels, she prepared to turn and high tail it out of there.

Just as Tabitha stood up to run and slam the door behind her, the crazed bluenette of a mother took what was left of a plate and shoved it at the 'intruder'. Gasping for breath, Tabitha leaned down so her forehead touched to the coolness of the tiled floor, save for a few bits of debris here and there, and clutched onto her open stomach. Her mother had inflicted wounds like this before but none this severe.

Tabitha sat there frozen, except for when she coughed up another mouthful of blood, waiting for her mother to calm down and hobble back off into a corner.

As several more plates and cups came crashing down on her head, she wondered if she would ever settle down. She wondered what on earth managed to set her off like this. As Tabitha's vision began to blacken, she felt the barrage of collective items slow and eventually stop; she also heard a gasp and a shriek. Butler and the maid.

Through squinted vision, Tabitha noticed that her mother had backed off now. She felt hands on her back, but she shrugged them off, flinging a bloodied hand out to let them know not to bother. She shakily stood up and hobbled out of the room, not caring if she trod of what was left of the razor blades they called plates. Picking up her slippers outside the door, she noticed how a trail of red followed her arms downwards, staining the rabbit fur that were her slippers. Nearly toppling over as she stood straight again, she slowly made her way back to her room.

So many times people had suggested taking her mother to a mental hospital, so many times she had refused. She would just go further into insanity, Tabitha had reasoned. Tabitha wanted her mother there to the end, even if it wasn't very far off for either of them.

Reaching her room, she closed the door behind her and leaned against it. Knees buckling, she slid to the carpet floor with an audible thud. Biting back a sob, she crawled weakly towards the desk by the window and, leaving a bloodied trail, reached for her phone. Dialling a number she knew well, Tabitha lay limp on the floor as she listened to it ring. After waiting a short while, a chirpy feminine voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Kirche. Its me. Can I come over?" She nearly whispered. Kirche's tone turned worried.

"Yeah sure, want me to come pick you up? Muuuuum! Tabitha's coming over!"

"No, I can manage." Tabitha lied. She didn't want to make a mess in her car, which was honestly a stupid reason to decline.

"Okay.." Kirche said uneasily. "See you in 10?"

"Yeah." Tabitha nodded even though she knew Kirche couldn't see her anyway. Tabitha shakily got back to her feet, leaning on the desk for support.

"Do you need me to stay on the phone?"

"Please." Was all she said, picking up her favourite staff. She was trained in martial arts and had decorated it herself. As Kirche began to babble on about what she did this weekend, Tabitha made her way to the window after securing a navy cloak and jumped out to the sill. This was going to hurt a lot more than usual, she was on the second floor after all. Throwing her staff first, she leaped out after.

"Aah!" She nearly screamed in agony but managed to keep her voice quiet enough as though not to alert the maids. As Tabitha quivered and curled into a ball, she lifelessly reached for her phone where Kirche was screaming down the other end asking if she was okay.

"Tabitha?! Tabitha answer me right now! Tabitha?!"

"I'm, okay." Came the chocked reply.

"No you are not! Did you jump out the window again?! Are you seriously hurt?! Tabitha?!" Tabitha was hobbling along the road; once out of sight of the mansion, she slid down a tree and with trembling hands, lifted the phone to her ear again. "Tabitha! Listen to me! Are you hurt?! Answer me!"

"I think I could use that ride now." She said, blood and tears filling her vision.

"Where are you?! Tell me now!" Kirche asked, Tabitha could tell she was trying to keep her voice down and even, for her sake.

"Woodlands.." That's all she managed before her hand finally fell limp with the rest of her body.

* * *

_**Reviews please!**_


End file.
